Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived: Year 1
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Modern Times. Harry wasn't the only child to survive the killing curse. Another child was there that fateful Halloween, and survived. Who is she? Who are her real parents? Why does she look so much like one Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Wind blew untamed on October 31, 2001, as a cloaked man made his way into a small house in Godric's Hallow, where two little babies resided, one the son of Lily and James Potter, one the daughter of one Severus Snape and a woman named Raven Hawkins, although the Dark Lord didn't know this.

The little girl was currently laughing as her Godmother and Godfather did tricks with their wands, making little lights dance around her. Only the bang of a door bursting off it's hinges alerted them of the one and only Dark Lord's arrival. Screeching, the little girl was scooped up along with little Harry Potter, and swept to the Nursery Room by Lily, whose green eyes were filled with horror.

Whispering a lullaby to the two children, Lily locked the door with a charm, and secured it with a few more. Although, she knew that it wouldn't help much, only delay the inevitable. A thud was heard, and she choked back a sob at the the sound of her husband's body hitting the ground, lifeless. Whispering the first verse over and over again to the two toddlers, she tucked them in gently, although she knew it wouldn't much matter. The two would just kick the blankets off.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your li~ight.  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past,  
Toni~i~i~ight._

Lilly kissed both on the tops of their heads, her son and Goddaughter looking at her with teary eyes.

_Just close your eyes,  
The sun it going down,  
You'll be alright,  
no one can hurt you now,  
come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe,  
and so~o~o~ound._

Just as she finished, the door blew off the hinges, and she spun around, wand pointed at the tall, dark figure. A quick disarming charm sent it flying out of her hand, and she started pleading to spare the children's lives, to no avail. A green stream left the man's wand, and Lily, too, fell to the floor, lifeless.

Both children cried in anger and shock, the little girl's bright brown eyes sparking with magic. The Dark Lord ignored this though, and sent a curse at both, only to cry out in pain at the spell rebounded and hit him, sending his cut-up soul out of the now destroyed house, and to somewhere unknown. Little did he know, that he created two more horcruxes that night. One a little boy, and one a little girl.

The Boy and Girl Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

One Sara Marie Potter was currently cleaning out the garden bed when her Hogwarts Letter dropped in, along with her brothers.

Startled, she jumped, only calming down when she found it was just a few letters addressed to her and her brother, Harry Potter. Looking around, she made sure her Aunt and Uncle weren't looking before stuffing them in her pocket and continuing with her work. After the rose bushes were trimmed to perfection, the weeds perfectly pulled out, roots and all, and all the fragrant flowers were fertilized, she made her way into the house to wash her hands and help her brother with making breakfast for her cousin's birthday.

Looking around, she opened the Cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a present for Dudley from her and her brother, who'd been saving up to buy it, and put the letters in there. Setting it with the rest, which were set out the night before, she went to the kitchen, washed her hands, and started on the bacon and sunny-side-up eggs, which Harry still couldn't figure out how she cooked them perfectly.

Flipping the burners off after she'd finished, she went on to wash the dishes while her brother set the table and served the food. As soon as both were done, the made it to their cupboard, and hid in there as their cousin, Aunt, and Uncle made their way down the stairs.

Smirking as Harry looked at her, she showed him the letters, and they both tore into them, anxious to see what they were. Inside was a paper stating that they'd been accepted to a special school for Witches and Wizards, and that a man named Severus Snape would be coming by to pick them up the next week.

Sara squealed quietly, and Harry smiled widely, and they set to packing what they had into the one small bag they had. Only a stuffed animal each, a couple of shirts, and two pairs of jeans made the cut, but they didn't care. They would be out of that hell-hole.

_******Break******_

The next week rolled around, and one Severus Snape did indeed show up, much to the Potter children's delight. How he found them, however, made THEM cower, even though he had directed his anger at the Dursley's, stating that if he hadn't had order's they wouldn't be as lucky.

He had found them being shoved into the cupboard by a furious Vernon Dursley, them having left a single egg shell in his breakfast by accident. The man instantly backed off, seeing another wizard in the house, this wizard NOT looking very pleased.

Now, they were being swept out of the house, and into the back yard, where Severus kneeled down and looked them over. His eyes, identical to Sara's, skimmed over them for any sign of physical injury, and then he spoke.

"Have you two ever apparated before?" He bit out, and when they shook their heads no, he sighed in annoyance. "Hold onto my robes, and don't let go until we stop."

Doing so, the two instantly felt as if they were being reconstructed, and squeezed through a tube. When they landed, Sara let go, and stumbled to the ground, feeling as it she would vomit. Harry was in no better condition. He did similar, but still felt the same when he stood up.

Sara stood first, and looked at the man hard. He was tall, and had a stony expression, which only became harder when her caught her looking at him.

"What?" He snapped, and she snorted.

"You're not scary. I remember you. You used to get in fights with my dad whenever you visited my mum," Sara stated. "Besides, you aren't scary anyways. If you were, I wouldn't be talking right now."

Snape only glared mildly at her, mad that she could see through his mask. Turning, he walked up the path to Hogwarts, not bothering to see if Harry was okay, making Sara glare at his back, and turn to her brother and dragging him along.

Soon enough, her and Harry were in the hospital wing of a large castle that they would later learn was Hogwarts, being fixed up and stuffed with food by Madam Poppy, and she had told them to call her. Sara smiled over to Harry, who smiled back as a man with a white beard walked in.

Sara looked up, and smiled at the grandfatherly looking man, although she could tell that she shouldn't trust him through and through.

The man smiled back, and a conversation started that changed both of they're lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Hello Sara, Harry. My name is Professor Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of this school." The man said, and Sara almost choked on the apple she was eating. Looking at the man with wide eyes, she looked around, and then back at him.

"This is a school?" She squeaked, paling, and looking at Snape, then Harry, and then back to the Professor again, and then to Dumbledore. "It's so BIG."

With that remark, Harry broke down in laughter, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Your parents went here, you know," Dumbledore said, and instantly had they're attention again. They knew that they're Aunt's story of how they're parents died in a car crash was entirley rubbish. "In fact, Harry, your mother was Professor Snape's friend."

At that moment, Sara mildly glared at Dumbledore.

"She was my mum, too, Professor," Sara bit out, and Dumbledore turned to her, the former sparkle in his eyes dulled.

"Ah, but that is what you have been told," Dumbledore started, and Sara noticed that Snape looked a BIT uncomfortable. " The truth is, my girl, is that Lily was only your godmother. She was watching you the night you were given your scar. Sadly, only one of your parents are alive today."

Sara's eyes widened as she turned her head sharply towards Snape, who looked levelly back at her. She finally recognized why she remembered him. Memories came flooding back.

_Her squealing as he spun her around the living room of his home in Spinner's End._

_Him rocking her back to sleep after a bad dream._

_Him smiling sadly as her memory was blocked of him._

She keeled over, clutching her head, and Harry jumped up to catch her as she almost hit the floor, glaring at Snape. The professor, on the other hand, hurried over as well, ignoring the glare of the Potter boy, and sweeping her back onto the bed. Sara thrashed in pain, and Poppy was out in a second with a Calming Draught, and pouring it down her throat.

After a few minutes, Sara calmed down, and Snape let her go, his usually void eyes filled with concern. She glared at him weakly before letting darkness take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

When Sara awoke again, after waking 2 other times in the night, morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and Harry was jumping on her bed, smiling in excitement. Sitting up, she grabbed her head, trying to rid it of the throbbing that hadn't went away. The sunlight didn't help.

"Harry, quit jumping on my bed," She said dryly, and he stopped, looking at her.

"It's not my fault... Hey, you look different!" Harry exclaimed, and Sara darted up and to the nearest mirror, staring in horror at her new facial features. While she didn't look bad, she was still shocked.

Her beautiful auburn hair was now deep brown with hints of black and pin-strait. Her eyes had stayed the same color, but they were more almond shaped than wide, and her lips were full and model-like. Her nose no longer looked like a pig nose (in her opinion), but button-like, making her look younger than her age of 11. her cheekbones were higher, and her skin was paler than she remembered. A splash of freckles covered her cheeks, and she giggled at her overall transformation.

Turning around, she smirked, noticing she was a few inched taller than Harry now.

"So, why'd you wake me up?" She asked as Snape walked in along with Dumbledore and a strict-looking woman she'd never met.

"We're going to get our school supplies today!" Harry chirped cheekily, and Sara glared halfheartedly at him.

"You woke me up for school supplies," She accused, pointing a now long and slender finger at him, mocking him as he made a face. "You missed something, my dear brother."

"Of course not!" Harry yelped, looking scandalized. "How could I forget your birthday?"

Sara snorted as he mocked her as she made her way to the Professors and the strange woman. Smiling at them, she raised a delicate eyebrow at Snape, who returned the favor, making Dumbledore and the woman laugh. Snape snorted, and looked at her in contemplation before deciding something.

"You know, Minerva? I'll take her to Diagon Alley today. I might as well pick up the potions ingredients as well. You, on the other hand, can take Potter," Snape said, looking at Sara. She leveled her gaze even to his cold one, and turned back to the other two.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor. It's nice to see you this morning, Headmaster," She said, playing the innocent card, knowing it works well. Harry snorted, and Snape raised an eyebrow yet again at her antics.

Smirking as she turned around, she walked towards Snape with said smirk plastered on her face. The two walked out of the infirmary, as Sara had already changed, and to the gate of Hogwarts' grounds. Snape only looked at her once they had reached said gate, and glared back at the castle.

"We'll be apparating to Diagon Alley," He stated, and she grabbed his robes again.

Closing her eyes, they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Once the world stopped spinning, Sara opened her eyes to see a very well made... brick wall.

Looking up at Snape in confusion, she made it clear that it was, in fact, NOT a street. Snape glanced down at her, and tapped a few choice bricks, and they started moving to reveal said street. Gawking, she walked through the archway, and into looked around at the large buildings and strange clothing.

Looking back at Snape, she looked at her list, which she had now pulled out of her pocket. Snape brushed past her with an air of superiority, and she snorted, looking up and looking for the place she was supposed to buy her Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions books.

Afterwards, she left strait for the Apothocary, where Snape helped her find the cauldron she needed, and the vials she'd need for the year. Honestly, she was excited for potions. It seemed a lot like cooking. Just a lot more dangerous.

When she had everything she needed for the year, including her wand, which was ebony with white phoenix feather (really rare, by the look on Olivander's face), she headed for a shop that had a bunch of different animals in it. She was drawn inside for some odd reason, and she soon found out.

A large snake in a cage in the corner hissed as she passed, and she looked at it, interested.

_"Hello little one."_ It spoke, and Sara smiled widely, knowing that this was why she had been so drawn to the place.

_"Hello. You're really pretty," _Sara said back as the woman from the counter approached.

"She's half off. No one's buying snakes anymore. I'll sell her to you for five galleons," The woman said, and Sara's eyes lit up like stars. She knew that snakes weren't one of the pets allowed as familiars, but she'd talk to Dumbledore.

Soon enough, she was walking out of the shop with the snake resting comfortably on her shoulders, it's body wrapped around her neck like a beautiful scarf. Snape almost had a heart attack as she walked out, and watched as she quietly conversed with the creature.

Back at the school, Sara talked with Dumbledore, and had soon talked him into letting her have a snake as a familiar. Harry had been thrilled, and the snake and Harry's owl, Hedwig, had gotten off on good terms.

Late in the night, Sara was still conversing with the snake when Dumbledore walked into the wing and sat down next to her.

"What have you named her?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling madly in the dim light.

"She said that her last master named her Nagini," Sara said, and Dumbledore's eyes instantly sobered up.

"Ah, Nagini," he murmured, and the snake hissed at him, her eyes narrowed.

_"Tell him that my old master had not had my interests in mind when he did what he did,"_ Nagini hissed sadly, and Sara relayed the message, completely confused. Dumbledore nodded, and Nagini nodded back.

After a few more words, Dumbledore left, and Sara fell asleep with Nagini curled around her waist in content.

* * *

When Sara woke on the day they left for the train station, Harry was again jumping on her bed, excited.

"Bloody 'ell 'arry! I need to sleep!" Sara mumbled, making Harry laugh as she rolled off the bed and face first onto the floor.

Snorting, she stood and made her way to her trunk to get some clothes that actually fit her out, and found a bathroom to change in.

When she walked out, she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. He hair was pulled back by a rubber band, and she walked out of the bathroom like she owned the place, Nagini laying around her shoulders.

Harry laughed and left for the bathroom as well, and soon walked out in a similar outfit, only his shirt was a darker shade. Professor McGonagall walked in, and sniffed at they're choice of color, while Snape looked as close as the greasy git could to pride.

Snorting, Sara ate her breakfast before having Dumbledore help her to shrink her trunk so she could carry it in her pocket, and showed her the counter spell to turn it back to it's normal size.

Much too soon, Sara and Harry were at the train station, and having trouble finding platform 9 and 3/4 until the Weasely clan ran into them, almost literally.

"Hullo. May I ask where platform nine and three quarters is?" Sara asked the plump redheaded woman, who smiled kindly at her.

"It's just through that column right there. You just walk through it, and there you are," The woman said kindly, and Sara thanked her before dragging Harry to it and through in one swift motion, sending all of the red heads into fits of laughter.

Later on, when Sara and Harry were seated, a younger boy from the red headed group walked in, asking if he could sit in the compartment. Nodding, all three were soon talking aimlessly about the Hogwarts houses and classes when a bushy haired girl came through.

"Hello. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville is looking for his," She said, and Sara shook her head before the boys could speak.

"No, we haven't. Sorry," She said, smiling, and the girl smiled back before asking they're names, to which they replied. Smiling at the girl one more time, she left, and Sara turned back to the conversation that had turned back to the four houses.

"I'm hoping to get sorted into Gryffindor. My mum and dud were in that house, and all my brothers are or were, too," Ron stated, and Sara snorted.

"I'll be happy to be sorted into any house, as long as I'm away from my bloody aunt and uncles," Harry stated, and Sara nodded.

"Although, I think I'd fit in better in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she stated, and Ron choked.

"All the dark wizards come from Slytherin!" Ron gasped, and Nagini unraveled herself from around Sara's waist, hissing at the red head in anger.

Ron paled and looked at Sara.

"As I said, I don't really care what house I'm in. I said this because Nagini agrees that I'm not really that humble, and I'm not Reckless," Sara sniffed, and Ron nodded, still pale, when a blond-headed boy walked in.

"I heard the Potter's were in this compartment. Is it true?" he said, and Sara turned to him, Nagini still hissing at Ron.

"Yes, and we'd like to be left in peace, if you wouldn't mind," She said, looking at him with onyx eyes as he glared at her.

"Surely you're not a Potter. You look more like Professor Snape," he snorted, and Sara lifted her left arm to show him a star-shaped tattoo-like symbol on it, and his eyes widened.

"My father's eyes and hair. Dud had dark eyes, right Harry?" Sara asked, turning to her brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He had brown eyes. My mother had Green, and Sara was born with black," Harry said, making up an excuse, knowing the blonde was dead on, in a way. Snape was her real father, but there was no need to tell everyone out there.

The blonde snorted, and Sara smiled.

"Is there something you wanted? I was in the middle of laughing as my familiar scared the hell out of ginger over here," Sara said, pointing at a still pale Ron. The blonde snorted but said nothing to the red head.

"Draco Malfoy," The blonde stated, sticking a hand out. Sara shook it, smiling, and laughed.

"Sara Potter. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Draco," She said, and the blonde nodded before being called off. Waving as he walked off, Sara shut the door with an annoyed huff. "He's bloody annoying."

Ron snorted, and Harry snickered, and Nagini hissed in agreement.

"Of course, he's a Malfoy," Ron snorted as the bushy haired girl, Hermione, walked by again, announcing that they'd be arriving soon.

Sara left for the nearby bathroom, and put her muggle clothes in her trunk before shrinking it again and returning it to her pocket, uniform on.

She walked in just as Harry was trying to button his shirt, and Ron was shrugging on his robes. Huffing, she walked over to him and buttoned his shirt with ease, making Ron snicker, and Harry to complain that he could do it himself.

"If you could do it by yourself, you'd have already been dressed, Harry," she snorted, and plopped down, Nagini wrapped around her waist. She knew that it was the snakes favorite spot, and therefore made sure she didn't lean back on the animal. They arrived, and all first years were made to follow Hagrid, the grounds keeper, to the lake, and ride boats up to the castle.

Smiling as Professor McGonagall said her introduction, and then disappeared, she smiled at a shy boy and walked over to him.

"Hello," Sara said, and the boy smiled timidly.

"Hullo," He replied, and she smiled as McGonagall came back and told them to follow her. After the hat sang, Students were sorted. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, and it was her turn.

"Potter, Sara," McGonagall called, and Sara stepped forwards confidently, adn sat on the stool, letting the hat fall over her eyes.

**"So, a Potter who is not a Potter," **The hat said, and Sara mentally snorted.

**"Yes," **she thought, and the hat chuckled.

**"Very well. You seem fit for two houses, but which one?"** The hat asked, and she made a split decision.

**"Somewhere that I will feel that I belong,"** She thought, and the hat hummed.

**"Then I best see you fit in... **SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and murmurs spread out while she was welcomed to the Snakes table.

Looking over to the Gryffindor table, she smiled at Harry, who smiled back before turning to Ron.

Turning around, she easily found friends in Pansy and Millicent, and the three walked to the common room laughing and smiling.

"Is it true that you're not actually a Potter?" Pansy asked all of the sudden, and Sara froze.

How did she know?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Thinking quickly, Sara laughed, and looked at Pansy like the girl was crazy.

"If I weren't, wouldn't I have a different last name?" She said, trying to look airy, as if it were the most crazy thing to think that she WASN'T a Potter.

"But you don't look anything like Harry," Pansy continued, and Sara snorted.

"Well obviously. I don't want look identical to him. Besides," Sara said, looking at the girl with her onyx eyes flashing, her eyebrow raised. "Who, I ask, WHO would want to look like their brother?"

She said this with such a scandalized look that Pansy seemed to take the bait, and Millicent shuddered.

"When you raise your eyebrow like that, you look like Professor Snape," Millicent squeaked, and Pansy's eyes widened, and she snapped her fingers, hand going to her hip.

"THAT'S why! You AREN'T a Potter! Your a Snape!" She whispered, and Sara was thankful for the loud people in front of them. She huffed, and crossed her arms, glaring at Pansy.

"You tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, and I'll hex you," With that, Sara whipped around, making her robes billow out behind her, and walked down the hall, snickering softly as the other two had to run to catch up to her.

"Honestly, it's easy to see the resemblance," Pansy giggled, and Sara looked at her. " You look like a girl carbon copy, plus, you can do that think with your robes. Seriously, how do you do it?"

Sara burst out laughing at this, just as she spotted the bat of the dungeons walking down the hall, which made her laugh harder. Pansy looked at her, confused.

"I seriously have no idea. Maybe it's a trait?" Sara giggled, and the other two burst into giggles as Nagini slithered up and around her neck, which then made the two girls scream. "What, never seen a snake?"

"You have one in the CASTLE?! Does Professor Snape know?" Millicent squeaked, her eyes wide, and Sara cackled.

"Of course. So does the Headmaster. I just couldn't part with her," Sara said, stroking the snakes head as she turned, and walked into the common room. "You coming, or are you going to stay there with your mouths wide open?"

* * *

Later on in the night, Nagini hissed, waking Sara, who instantly cast a lighting spell she'd seen in one of her books. And then, she screamed bloody murder.

There, standing, well, _floating_, in the middle of the room, was a ghost.

All the other girls flew up, wide eyed as the ghost laughed, his voice echoing.

"My my, suck a loud voice for one so small," he chortled, and Sara flushed, mad.

"I'm NOT little. I'm a lot taller than my older brother," She sniffed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, leaning back onto the headrest of the bed.

"Young one, your still small," The ghost chortled again, and the other girls giggled as the two bantered back and forth, right up until a Poltergeist named Peeves flew in with water balloons. Everyone screamed, and Nagini hissed.

Sara shrieked as she was soaked, and glared at the prankster, growling and hissing low.

"That's it. Your dead," She growled, pouncing at the ghost with an unnatral speed, chasing him out of the girls dorms and out of the common room, only to run into someone.

"Why, might I ask, are you out of bed?" a silky voice asked, and Sara froze.

Professor Snape.


End file.
